


Thunderstorms

by VersaChae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaChae/pseuds/VersaChae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistaken robbery AU.</p><p>All Raven wants is her Biology textbook. All Octavia wants is for this storm to go away. All Clarke wants is for Octavia and Raven to date. All Lexa wants is for Clarke to stop playing matchmaker. All Bellamy wants is for someone to laugh at his jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

“As you can see, the thunderstorms are mostly heavy in the DC area. We can expect some heavy rain and chances of a flash flood in the next few hours, folks. So it’s best to just stay indoors…”

As the weatherman on Octavia’s TV blabs on about the current storm going on outside, she sits on the couch watching with deep interest while eating spoonfuls of rocky road ice cream from her bowl.

She is _very_ passionate about the weather. (Or maybe she’s just a big baby when it comes to thunderstorms and her roommate is at her girlfriend’s apartment so she has nobody to help keep her distracted.)

Don’t get her wrong. Octavia’s a total badass. She is a trained kick-boxer and she owns a motorcycle. Well, technically her trainer is teaching her kickboxing and her motorcycle is at her brother’s apartment because she crashed it and he confiscated it.

Nevertheless, she’s _still_ a badass.

If thunderstorms were a person she’d beat them up in seconds. Fuck them. She’s Octavia Motherfucking Blake.

As if the weather knew what she was thinking, a bright flash of lightning passes through before thunder roars loudly, making her jolt and nearly drop her ice cream. She groans loudly in response before her focus is back on the television.

The weatherman’s monotonous voice moves onto the weekend’s forecast and Octavia’s so engrossed she jumps when her phone starts ringing loudly from next to her. It’s totally not because she’s scared.

The caller-ID reads _Princess Griffin_. She immediately answers, “Hello?”

“Hey, O. It’s Clarke.” She rolls her eyes.

“I know, dumbass. I have caller-ID.” She hears a sigh from the other girl and smirks.

“Shut up. I was just calling to tell you that I’m staying here at Lexa’s tonight. This storm is getting pretty bad.” And on cue, thunder booms loudly through the empty apartment again.

Octavia winces when she hears the sound before replying, “Oh okay. That’s fine, I guess.”

“Will you be all right? I know you’re not a big fan of storms,” her roommate checks.

“Of course I’ll be fine. I’m fucking Octavia Badass Blake. No thunderstorm will take that title away from me. Not today, not ever,” she lies, obviously, and she can hear Clarke laugh and another laugh from the other end joins in. “Are you on speaker phone right now?”

“…Maybe,” she hears before more laughs follow.

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait, O-“ She doesn’t wait as she presses the red button on her screen, throwing her phone on the other side of the couch and placing her ice cream on the coffee table in front of her.

Just as she is about to get up, lightning flashes outside her window and then everything is suddenly dark.

“Shit." 

She curses again even louder but is cut off by the sound of the thunder and instead she yelps, curling into a ball on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest.

She knows she’s being ridiculous. It’s _just_ a storm.

But right now she needs to focus on getting candles and _not freaking out_.

After grabbing her phone from the opposite side of the couch, she gets up and uses it as a flashlight to look for the candles and matches in the kitchen. (Clarke hides the matches from Octavia because she’s the one that does the cooking and ‘they’re not toys’. Which Octavia never understood because if something looks cool, it’s meant to be played with.)

A few minutes pass by of her looking through the drawers and cabinets before she gives up and goes to the pantry, looking in between two boxes of cookies.

The storm raging on outside continues on with _loud_ persistence and Octavia doesn’t even hear the door to the apartment open.

She looks up on the top shelf and finally sees a large box of matches behind a box of Cheerios. (And she should’ve known Clarke would hide them behind a box of cereal she absolutely despises.)

It’s when she closes the door to the pantry that she notices something is off.

On the small table next to the kitchen is a bag that wasn’t there before. And if Octavia wasn’t scared before (she wasn’t), she sure is now.

She slowly puts the matches down on the counter, still holding her phone up as a flashlight, and walks around it to get a closer look at the bag. It definitely isn’t hers and it sure isn’t Clarke’s considering she’s a bit of a neat freak.

The bag looks pretty worn out and old but that’s not what throws her off. What bothers her is the trail of water from the front door leading past the table and towards Clarke’s room.

Her eyes widen thinking of one possible outcome for all of this. A break-in.

She backs up towards the kitchen and grabs the closest thing to her to use as a weapon. Her eyes are locked on her roommate’s opened door and she’s not paying attention to what she grabs but it feels like a knife and she’s hopeful.

Her heart is beating through her chest and for a moment she’s grateful for the distraction from the storm. Though she’d have preferred a different distraction that didn’t end with her possible death.

Octavia walks with small, slow steps to Clarke’s room. She faintly hears the thief whispering to him or herself but she can’t make out what they’re saying.

Sweat forms on her hairline and Octavia’s pretty sure she’s going to die due to how hard she’s breathing.

She finally makes it to the door, flashlight in one hand and knife in the other, but pauses when she hears normal footsteps walking her way. _He/She/It_ walks through the door in no time and Octavia freezes altogether at the sight of the silhouette.

Before she even has time to think, she chucks the knife at the criminal’s head and makes a run for the kitchen, hiding behind the counter. She hears a feminine ‘ow!’ then a few words spoken in a language that is definitely _not_ English.

A year of Spanish class didn’t really teach her much but she knows a curse word when she hears one, no matter the language.

“¡Joder, hombre! Lo que en el coño,” the feminine voice curses.   

Octavia opens the drawer next to her head and pulls out a wooden spatula. She rises from the floor, peering over the top of the counter.  

She can see the figure still standing by Clarke’s room. They have their own flashlight out but it’s pointed at the ceiling, lighting the room dimly.  

Octavia still can’t see their face but she sees the person slightly rubbing at their head, groaning quietly. 

Just as Octavia’s about to chuck the spatula at the intruder, she hears static from the TV, then suddenly the lights are all on. Her eyes shut immediately, not quite adjusted to the bright light of her apartment.

Once they adjust, opens her eyes and sees the intruder is indeed a female and _holy frick, she’s hot._

The girl looks up and sees Octavia still peeping over the counter and instantly glares at her. Her hand lowers from her head and she crosses her arms over her chest, tilting her head. 

“Did you seriously just throw a fucking _whisk_ at my head?” She spits out at Octavia, eyeing the wooden spatula still in her hand. 

Before she can feel guilty for throwing what she _thought_ was knife at the pretty girl, Octavia’s eyes harden and she’s standing up straight. She glares right back and takes up the same stance the other girl is in, dropping the spatula onto the counter. 

“What else did you expect me to do when a _burglar_ breaks into my apartment? Offer you a towel?”  

The other girl rolls her eyes before bending down and picking up a textbook from the floor, “I’m not a burglar, okay? I’m just a friggin’ college student getting my biology textbook back from my lab partner.” 

She walks over to the table where her bag is, angrily stuffing the book inside. She mutters something like ‘psycho’ under her breath but Octavia doesn’t touch on it. 

“Why the hell didn’t you just get it back from her before class _like a normal person_?” Octavia really wants to be angry right now but the other girl is pouting at her wet clothes and it’s really cute. 

The girl looks up briefly before looking back down at the puddle she made. She sighs and says, “Clarke was supposed to return it to me today before class but she forgot it here. She sent me a message telling me where you guys hide the key and everything an hour ago. So I was only going to quickly drop by and pick it up.” 

Octavia looks at the wet floor and then up at the girl before walking past her to the bathroom. She grabs a few towels from under the sink then walks back out to the loft area. She drops two towels on the floor and hands the other one to the girl. 

“I thought you weren’t going to offer me a towel?” She smirks and Octavia rolls her eyes. 

“Shut up and stop dripping all over my floor.” The girl chuckles, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. She starts drying her hair first then reaches down to pull her soaked shoes off. 

Octavia’s eyes follow the girl’s movements and for the first time notices the girl is sporting a metal-looking brace on her left leg. Her eyes return to her face, which is scrunched up in concentration. Octavia almost wants to ask if she needs help but figures it’s something the girl doesn’t want to discuss. 

She instead sits in the seat opposite the girl and asks, “Why didn’t you just knock?” 

“Listen lady, my lab partner didn’t tell me she had a psychotic roommate that attacked people with kitchen utensils.” Octavia scoffs at this, leaning back in her seat.

The girl finally gets her shoes off and lets out a deep sigh, also leaning back in her seat. She has her eyes are trained on Octavia now, sizing her up, and Octavia can’t believe this is turning her on.

“So psycho, you got a name?” Octavia doesn’t know whether she wants to slap that smirk off her face or kiss her.

“Stop calling me that and it’s Octavia,” she is about to ask what her name is but instead is brought back to reality when thunder roars loudly. She jumps about three feet high in her seat and she can almost _hear_ the girl grinning at her reaction.

“Scared of a little storm, Octavia?” She laughs.

Octavia removes her eyes from the window to focus back on the girl and she is, in fact, grinning. The brunette tilts her head and a flash of lightning streaks.

“What are you? Thor?” Octavia sneers. She’s a little pissed about _once again_ having been accused of being scared because _she is not._

“No, I’m actually Raven but I wouldn’t be opposed to being called Thor.”

Octavia hates how smug she is.

“Well _Raven_ , I guess you can just hang out here until the storm calms down. You need a change of clothes?” She can’t believe how polite she’s being but this girl – Raven – seems to have some sort of control over her already. She points to the soaked clothes the brunette is wearing. “I can stick those in the dryer for you.”

Raven’s smirk turns into a genuine smile and it’s so _beautiful_ that Octavia just wants to die. Her voice turns softer as well, “That would be great, thanks.”

So ten minutes later, Raven is now in warm, dry clothes, hair semi dry and curled up on the couch with Octavia sitting on the opposite side. They’re both watching the news – well, Octavia is. Raven’s trying not to notice the way Octavia keeps scooting closer to the armrest of the couch.

“You know, you don’t have sit so far away from me. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, of course.” She voices, her chestnut eyes squinting at the raven-haired girl.

Octavia only scoffs and finally lets the tension leave her body. She looks briefly at Raven before turning her gaze onto the digital clock on the side table to her left then asks her companion, “You want to watch a movie?”

The girl lets out a breath and hums. “What do you have?”

“We have all of the Harry Potter movies, Forrest Gump, and all ten seasons of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.” Octavia lists off as she walks up to the DVD player.

Raven scrunches her face up in thought. She seems to do that a lot, Octavia notices. (And of course she finds it incredibly cute.)

“Mm, let’s marathon F.R.I.E.N.D.S.” She decides.

As Octavia puts the DVD in, Raven stretches out her bum leg, pondering whether or not she should just take off her brace or leave it on. The storm seems to be going strong still, meaning she probably won’t be leaving anytime soon. She settles on the former, thinking Octavia wouldn’t mind.

At the sound of metal clicking, Octavia turns to find Raven taking off her brace. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she thinks of how after tonight it’s possible they will never see each other again so she might as well ask what happened.

Octavia sees Raven tense up in an instant and she realizes she just said that out loud. She quickly walks back over to the couch and sits down next the brunette, “I did _not_ mean ask that. You obviously don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Raven looks up at her through her eyelashes after a moment and smiles sadly before looking away. She places her now detached brace next to the couch and Octavia winces when it squeaks slightly.

“I got hit by a drunk driver.”

They sit in silence for a few moments. Octavia knows better than to question it further.

“I know this is stupid to say but…I’m sorry, Raven.” She tries to smile when the other girl looks up at her.

“It sucks but I’m dealing with it,” she claims, smiling honestly and the tension eases. “So, got any food?”

Octavia rolls her eyes, getting up and trotting over to the kitchen. Raven’s laugh echoes from behind her and Octavia thinks it’s so pretty.

She grabs a bag of unopened Doritos from the pantry and two bottles of water from the fridge then walks back over to the couch, tossing the bag at the laughing girl. Said girl instantly scoots closer to Octavia once she’s settled back on the couch, only leaving a few inches between them.

Her heart starts pounding at the realization of how close they are sitting and that her senses are now filled with a mix of strawberry and… _motor oil?_

All Octavia knows right now is that she has a new favorite scent.

Raven opens the bag of Doritos and pries one of the water bottles from Octavia’s grip, placing it on the coffee table next Octavia’s melted bowl of ice cream from previously. She leans back, taking a Dorito from the bag and munching on it.

Octavia grabs the remote from the table before pressing play. She steals a few Doritos from the bag and leans a little subtly towards Raven, making herself comfortable.

Sometime during the fourth episode, Raven lays her head down on Octavia’s shoulder, Doritos bag forgotten on the coffee table. She’s taken the liberty of curling her feet up under herself, decreasing the space between the two.

The moment her head hits her shoulder, Octavia almost faints. Her heart rate slightly picks up and she only hopes Raven doesn’t notice. She peaks down at the said girl and discovers that she’s actually asleep. Her heart melts at the sight of how peaceful she looks.

If it weren’t so creepy, she’d stare at her face all night.

Avoiding moving too much, she grabs the blanket from behind her that was thrown over the couch and drapes it over Raven and herself.

She then turns her eyes over to the clock and sees it’s one o’clock in the morning. She sighs thinking about how lucky she is to have a noon class later. She returns to watching the show and soon enough she’s falling asleep herself.

* * *

 

The next morning, Clarke walks in through the front door of her shared apartment, a cup of coffee in each hand while Lexa follows with her own cup, only to see her roommate snuggled up, asleep with her biology lab partner on the couch. 

She stops in her tracks halfway inside and Lexa bumps into her from behind.

“What the-“

“Shh!” Clarke quickly shushes her girlfriend as she turns around to stares at her with wide eyes, nodding her head over to the two sleeping girls. Lexa looks over Clarke’s shoulder and squints her eyes.

“Who’s that?” She mouths before Clarke turns back around and continues her way over to the kitchen. Lexa trails behind her after closing the door softly with her free hand. 

Clarke doesn’t answer right away. Instead she places the two cups of coffee on the kitchen table before pulling her phone out of her back pocket. She walks around the couch until she’s facing the slumbering girls, holding her phone up.

Lexa watches her girlfriend, confused yet amused at the sight of the two girls. She never knew Octavia had a girlfriend but thinks they look adorable together.

After Clarke takes a satisfying amount of pictures, she walks closer to the couple, observing them.

Octavia is leaning against the armrest, head resting against a pillow, while Raven’s head rests on Octavia shoulder, feet pulled up onto the couch. It’s kind of an awkward position and Clarke is not looking forward to them complaining about their necks later.

Clarke looks back up at her girlfriend and smirks. Lexa, fully aware of what Clarke has in mind, is fiercely shaking her head. And as predicted, she doesn’t listen.

Clarke takes a deep breath before, “OCTAVIA WAKE UP, LEXA IS EATING YOUR PEANUT BUTTER CUPS!”

The two girls jump up into sitting positions, in the process knocking their heads together.

“What the frick, man?” Raven rubs her head and glares up at her blonde friend.

From next to her, Octavia eyes widen in realization and she gasps before she shoots up and speeds over to the kitchen. More specifically, to the spot where she’s hid her secret stash of peanut butter cups. Once she sees that everything is still there, she struts back over to the couch and glares daggers at her roommate. 

Clarke looks back at her sheepishly. She smiles from ear-to-ear with a look that merely says she knows something they don’t. 

Lexa is the first one to break the silence, amusement laced in her tone. “This is strangely not unusual.”

Raven rolls her eyes and looks around the room before her gaze settles on Octavia, taking in her disheveled state. Her eyes widen when she becomes aware of what happened last night and that she slept over. 

She looks onto the floor next to her to seek out her brace. She finds it kicked further away from where she placed it the night before.

Octavia follows Raven’s eyes and immediately goes to retrieve the brace for her. She hands it to Raven who gives her a grateful smile before attaching the brace to her leg. 

Her eyes leave Raven and meet her roommate’s, who’s still staring at her with a creepy smile. 

“Lexa, your girlfriend is creeping me out.” She chances a look at her friend who just shrugs.

“Can’t help much since she’s creeping me out as well,” Lexa laughs. She shifts her eyes over to the only other person who has yet to say anything. The girl is watching the exchange with a small smile.

Clarke’s smile finally dies down a bit and she speaks with so much enthusiasm that Lexa winces. “Well good morning ladies. I see you stopped by to grab your book, Raven.” 

Lexa’s eyes widen in understanding as she hears the name. Clarke has been trying to set these two up together since Octavia broke up with Lincoln at the beginning of the year.

Octavia rolls her eyes at Clarke, catching on to her scheme immediately. She just figures she’ll let Clarke have her fun for a little longer. “Yeah thanks for warning me about that by the way, princess.”

Said girl raises an eyebrow in confusion, “what do you- OH!”

She laughs more than necessary (and of course Lexa joins in).

“I called to tell you but you hung up on me, Blake.”

Octavia sinks into herself, knowing her roommate is right. She looks back at Raven who’s now rubbing her head from where she bumped it against her own. She realizes that it happened to be the same spot from when she threw the whisk at her. 

“Wait so what happened?” Lexa asks, walking around the couch to stand next to Clarke, eyes shifting between the two girls in front of her. She didn’t mention the whisk she’d seen on the floor in front of Clarke’s room. 

Raven stands up carefully, wincing at the squeaking of her brace. She then playfully glares at Octavia who knew what was coming next. 

“Octavia here, thought I was a thief and attacked me with a whisk and wooden spatula,” she explains, inching closer to Octavia before elbowing her, good-humoredly. 

Octavia smiles slightly at Raven, correcting her, “The whisk was intended to be a knife and the lights came back on before I could attack you with the wooden spatula.”

“Hold up, _what?”_ Clarke cut in, all humor dissolving into fright. She stared at Octavia, shock clearly present on her face. “You threw a _knife at her?”_

“I said I _thought_ it was a knife. It just conveniently turned out to be a whisk,” Octavia shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Raven was also looking at Octavia with an expression similar to Clarke’s. She hadn’t even known of Octavia’s true intentions.

“What happened after that?” Lexa cut in, finding this whole situation entertaining.

Octavia answers this time. “She apologized, I apologized, and then I invited her stay here until the storm let up.”

As she leans back against the loveseat, she takes notice of how quickly Clarke’s creepy smile reappears.

“ _What?_ ” She demands, annoyed at her friend now.

“Are you sure you didn’t just want another person to keep you company during the thunderstorm, Miss Octavia _Badass_ Blake?” Clarke smirks.

Raven laughs from beside her and she softens her glare at the sound, not caring that she was at the receiving end of the laugh. 

Lexa shoves her girlfriend slightly at her childish actions before walking past her to go enjoy her cooling coffee. She groans when she tastes the cold liquid, tossing it in the trash.

“You guys want to head out for some breakfast? I think the café around the corner is open.” She asks the three other girls who are now discussing Clarke inability to remember to bring Raven’s textbook to class.

For the first time, Raven notices that she wasn’t actually officially introduced to the curly-haired girl. “I would but I have class in an hour.”

“No you don’t,” Clarke chirps as she walks over to the kitchen to toss the two cups of coffee she had previously, into the trash. “All classes today have been canceled due to the storm.”

“Well that settles it,” Lexa smiles brightly at the three girls and then points at the two dark-haired girls, “you two go get dressed. We leave in ten.”

Octavia sighs and looks at Clarke who winks at her before moving her gaze onto Raven who has now moved over to her bag that is still sat at the table next to the kitchen. She walks over to join. “Do you want to wear your clothes from the dryer or did you want to borrow something?”

She hears Clarke snicker from behind her causing Octavia to rolls her eyes at her friend’s immaturity. Raven smirks at the interaction then shakes her head, “I’ll just wear my clothes from yesterday, thanks.”

Octavia nods before striding over to the dryer she and Clarke own, grabbing Raven’s clothes.

They only owned a dryer, not a washing machine (because Octavia had paid for her two-dollar coffee with a twenty-dollar bill one day and got change in all dimes and nickels just because the lady barista had it out for her. How was she supposed to remember to empty out her pockets full of change before putting her pants in the machine?) 

She handed them back to the brunette who thanked her before leaving to go change in the bathroom next to Clarke’s room. Just as she hears the door shut she turns around to face her two friends whom are now looking at her funny.

“What now?” Octavia sighs, dropping her head down so that her eyes were on the tiled floor. She hears the two coming closer and lifts her head up. They both are sporting matching grins and Octavia just wants to shove them down an elevator shaft.

“Oh nothing,” Clarke answers in a tone that tells otherwise, placing her hand upon Octavia’s shoulder. “She smiled at you and joked around with you after you hurled a baking utensil at her head. I once spelled her last name wrong and she didn’t talk to me for a week. She literally hates everyone but you.”

Octavia rolls her eyes at this but beams nonetheless and looks at Lexa for help, who just smiles in the same way Clarke is. “I don’t doubt that. I’m quite loveable.”

“And quite conceited. Go get changed, you serpentine psycho,” Lexa joins in, laughing then taps her watch. Clarke laughs too at the nickname, only laughing harder when Octavia scowls at the couple.

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?” She mutters under her breath as she trudges toward her room. When she accidentally slams the door, she yells out an apologetic, ‘sorry!’ prompting the two to laugh even harder.

Twenty minutes later, it’s eleven o’clock and the four girls are seated in a booth at the café waiting to be served. Octavia and Raven are sitting on one side while Clarke and Lexa are sat across from them. Octavia recognizes the café as the one her brother works at and prays he’s not their server.

But as if luck had it out for her, her brother was currently walking towards them with a smirk set firmly on his lips. Octavia rolls her eyes and sighs when she sees him heading their way. Raven looks over at her curiously, about to ask her what’s wrong but is cut off by the waiter arriving.

“Hello, I’m Bellamy and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you ladies off with some drinks?”

“I’d like a cup of your strongest coffee,” Octavia responds first, a scowl on her face as she stares at the menu in front of her. Bellamy, never one to miss an opportunity to annoy his sister, touches on her mood.

“Well it looks like we’ve got ourselves a negative Nancy here. How about a joke?” He doesn’t wait for a reply as he continues on, “Which Star Wars character works at a restaurant?” He smiles expectantly at the girls.

Clarke chuckles under her breath at the look on Octavia’s face, already aware of their relation as siblings. Raven and Lexa stare at Bellamy in confusion as he continues.

“Darth waiter!” He grins, excitedly at his sister. Octavia face palms before turning back to the menu. Bellamy waits for the others to laugh but they all stay silent. “Fine, you all suck.”

He reaches out a hand to Lexa, introducing himself, “I’m O’s brother. I don’t believe we’ve met.” After she shakes his hand he moves turns to Raven to do the same. “She thinks I’m the embarrassing one but it _was_ her who pantsed herself in front her crush in fifth grade, so.”

Raven laughs slightly as she shakes his hand. Clarke cuts in with introductions.

“This is Lexa, my girlfriend,” she points to said girl before gesturing diagonally to her, “and that’s Raven.”

“Hello, Lexa my girlfriend and Raven.”

“Oh my God, Bell, stop.” Octavia groans banging her head on the table. From beside her, Raven looks over at her and smiles. The look doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone.

“As much as I love embarrassing my sister in front her friends, I am on the job so what can I get you guys?” He asks, already writing down Octavia usual order. He calls out for another worker to get them some coffee before turning back to the table.

Once they all give him their orders and Bellamy leaves, Clarke brings up the dating topic.

“So Raven, got a boyfriend…or girlfriend?” Clarke inquires casually. Octavia and Lexa both exchange a look, already aware of where this is heading.

Raven smirks and sips at her coffee, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Why? You finally coming around?”

“Sorry, Rae, still taken.” Clarke lifts her hand that’s intertwined with Lexa up to prove her point. Raven pouts playfully and Octavia shifts her eyes between the two, confused.

Clarke notices and clarifies for her best friend, “The first day I met Raven in class, she introduced herself then proceeded to ask me if I ‘ _wanted to bang_ ’. I quote." 

Lexa sniggers at this before reaching over to high-five Raven. Octavia shakes her head. Raven was going to fit right in to their little circle of friends.

“Raven’s terrible at giving advice about asking another person out. She gave her best friend Monty advice, and it flopped because the guy he asked out laughed so hard he blew up three test tubes.” Clarke mentions. Octavia’s eyes widen and move over to Raven.

“Um, _excuse me_ , they’re actually in a happy relationship currently. Miller was just being an ass. All he needed was a good slap and then he accepted Monty’s request.” She shrugged.

“Wait you slapped him?” Lexa asks, her own eyes wide now. Raven shakes her head as Bellamy brings their food over. 

“Nah. I merely threatened to slap him,” she scrunches her nose up, before adding, “it turns out he was going to accept and apologize to Monty anyway.”

“You’re amazing,” Octavia jokes, digging into her blueberry pancakes. Next to her, Raven smiles at her innocently before taking a bite of her French toast. Across from them, Clarke and Lexa are taking food from each other’s plates. 

Raven sneakily tries to cut off a piece of Octavia’s pancake while she’s distracted but gets caught in the act. “Hey!”

She quickly eats the piece, grinning guiltily at the raven-haired girl. “Sorry!”

“I don’t think you are.” Octavia smiles nevertheless. Bellamy comes over and pulls a chair up, sitting at the end of the booth.

“Break time, ladies.” He reaches over and steals a piece of Octavia’s bacon while she’s preoccupied chatting with Raven. -

When it’s time to leave, Lexa drives them all back to the apartment. She drops the three of them off, excusing herself to do some unfinished homework. After exchanging numbers with Raven, she’s off.

The three of them go up, Raven having to grab her stuff. As she prepares to leave, Clarke walks over to give her a hug.

“I need to take a shower but I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Rae.” She pulls away from the hug and walks over to her room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Octavia offers to walk Raven down to her car. She is pretty sure she’s about to die with how nervous she is. She doesn’t know what to say to the other girl because all she really wants to do is lay one on her and ask her out. 

Once they make it to Raven’s car, Raven throws her bag into the passenger seat before turning to face Octavia. “So my life has been very interesting in the last fifteen hours.”

Octavia smiles at this before nodding. She’s about to just come right out and ask the brunette out when all of the sudden a pair of soft lips are pressed against her own.

Her eyes widen and she freezes up by the time Raven pulls back. The kiss only lasted three seconds but Octavia wants to do a hundred cartwheels with the newfound energy inside her.

Raven smirks at her reaction and takes her hand in her own. She leans forward to Octavia’s ear and lowers her voice. “You’re really cute when you’re nervous.”

Octavia only shivers at the closeness and the sound of Raven’s voice. When she finally finds her voice, she asks without thinking, “Will you date me?” 

Her eyes widen and she quickly tries to cover up her mistake.

“ _Shit_. I meant, would you let me bed you?” Octavia smacks her forehead and Raven’s laugh echoes through the empty parking lot. She tries to correct herself again but fails. “I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?”

Raven, who’s still standing pretty close to her, shakes her head before leaning forward to kiss her again. This time Octavia responds immediately and it lasts five seconds then Raven’s pulling away. Her smile is evident on her face when she speaks. 

“Yes, I will go on a date with you.” 

Octavia didn’t think it was possible to grin this big but then again, Raven had that effect on her.

She almost chokes when she feels a hand gliding across her backside. Raven pulls her phone out of her back pocket, quickly entering her number, then replacing it.

Raven squeezes the hand she’s holding before pulling away quickly and walking around the car to the driver’s side. 

“Bye, O.”

“See you, Raven.”

And Octavia totally didn’t do a victory dance the second Raven’s car was out of sight.

A week later, they have their date and Octavia’s a nervous wreck the whole time (she might have spilled water all over herself) but she’s lucky Raven finds the entire thing adorable.

She’s kind of glad she chucked a whisk at Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Octaven one shot and I don't know how to feel. Hope it was to everyone's satisfaction! Thanks for reading! My Tumblr is: dorksinaction.


End file.
